Grunkle Stan
Stanley "Stan" Pines Entrance Insert Entrance Name - Here comes Mr. Mystery Like in the opening sequence, Grunkle Stan throws a bomb and he appears like Magic. Special Attacks Neutral B - Knuckledusters Grunkle Stan uses his knuckledusters and punches anyone inside of his range of attack. This affects all targets. Side B - Smoke Bomb Stan throws a smoke bomb, allowing him to escape. This works creating a smokecreen, which blinds other racers. Up B - StanleyMobile Stan drives the Stanmobile to his partners. This works like Bowser Jr. Koopa Clown car. Down B - Final Smash - LEFT HOOK!!!: Stan gives a Left Hook to his enemies, like he did to Bill in Weirdmageddon. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: "Whoa! Children fighting! I can sell this" Side: "My Ex-wife still misses me, but her aim is getting better!" Down: "Ha! I did that with my mouth!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Wait, let me do a cocky dance just to be sure: ''(As he does his cocky dance) ''Alala-loo-doodly-doo-doodly-doo! HAHA! DEAL WITH IT WORLD!" Victory 2: "Maybe I was good for some after all." Victory 3: "You should have bought my merch when you had the chance, buddy. But that's okay. I'll have something new for sale very soon." Lose/Clap: "What the H?!" Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Victory: Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Gravity Falls (Fez Symbol) Victory Gravity Falls Opening - Made Me Realize Kirby Hat Kirby gains Grunkle Stan's Fez. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description This eldery con-man is Dipper and Mabel's Great Uncle and Summer Guardian, he runs the "Mystery Shack" a Tourist Trap that birth as a cover, so he could rescue Stanford Pines, his twin Brother. He's a cheater, liar but he can do anything for his family. Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Holding down right on the D-Pad for 5 seconds will make Stan say "Joaje" Snake Codec Snake: Who's that old man? Otacon: That's Stan Pines, you know him as Mr. Mystery too! Snake: Ah, I remember him! He's the guy that charged me 20 dollars for watching a unicorn made of corn! Otacon: Yes, he's the same guy that runs the Mystery Shack, as a facade to rescue his twin brother Stanford. Grunkle Stan: Guys, are you talking about me? Snake: I heard that he saved Gravity Falls from Bill Cipher? Is that true? Grunkle Stan: Yes guys I did that and I really appreaciate that you don't talk me aloud! Police is looking for me! Snake: Wait can you hear what are we talking about you? Grunkle Stan: Yes! Maybe I'm old and a bit amnesiatic for that gun, but I'm not a fool! Snake: Oh... this is awkward... Grunkle Stan: Sure does dude! Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Mr. Mystery (Default Outfit) (Default) * Lazy Stan (Underwear) (Default) * Disco Stan (Disco Outfit from "Double Dipper") (Unlockable) * Fisher Stan (Fishing Outfit from "The Legend Of Gobblewonker") (Unlockable) * Count Stan (Vampire Outfit from "Summerween") (Unlockable) * Hawaiian Stan 1 (The Blue Hawaiian Shirt Outfit from "Boss Mabel") (Unlockable) * Hawaiian Stan 2 (The Red Hawaiian Shirt Outfit from "The Golf War") (Unlockable) * Swim Stan (His swimming Outfit from "The Deep End") * Candidate Stan (His Outfit from "The Stanchurian Candidate") (Unlockable) * Sailor Stan (His Oufit from "Weirdmageddon 4: Somewhere In The Woods", when he sails with his brother Ford.) (Unlockable) * Hunkle Stan (Mr. Mystery thorn Outfit as seen in "Scary-Oke") (Unlockable) * Ford-Stan (Stan with Ford's Outfit, like the switcheroo they played to Bill in "Weirdmageddon 4: Somewhere In The Woods") Trivia * He has the highest attack from his family, but he has the lower defense of them. * Stan, Dipper and Mabel are the only Pines members avalible at the beginning of the game, Ford is an unlockable character. * He's one of the few characters that talks during his Codec Snake Analysis and Game Grumps. * He's also one of the two Gravity Falls characters that talks during his Codec Snake Analysis and Game Grumps, the other is Bill Cipher. Ironically both are voiced by Alex Hirsch, the creator of their series. Category:Playable Characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Disney Category:Male Category:Human Category:Old Category:Heroes Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Uncle Category:Glasses Category:Beard Category:Rich Characters Category:Greedy Category:Con-Man Category:Cool Character Category:Badass Category:More Badass then Anyone Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:People with Family Problems Category:Anti Heros Category:People who Lie, Cheat and Steal Category:Jerk Category:Loveable Jerk Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Candidate for Moveset Remaking Category:Smash Bros Lawl Fantasmic Category:Assist Trophies (Lawl X) Category:Assist Trophies (Lawl Nova)